En manque de toi
by KnowYouBetterNow
Summary: Il était avec Lisa et Ben et il lui manquait Bobby, Ellen, Jo et surtout Sam mais ce dont il avait le plus besoin maintenant, c'était de Cas. Destiel...


Infos : Traduction de l'anglais.**  
**

Titre original : **Missing You**

Auteur original : **ImagineYourself64** ( u/4454435/ImagineYourself64)

* * *

Il y a des moments ou il se sentait comme si les choses auraient pu fonctionner. Il y a des moments ou il restait éveillé, la nuit à côté de Lisa, écoutant le vent contre la fenêtre de leur chambre et il se disait : Et si il était resté?

Et si il n'était pas venu ici?

Et si il n'avait pas laissé Cas?

Et si il avait fait plus d'effort pour sauver Sam?

Mais ensuite, il se rappelait la promesse qu'il avait faites. Cas était là quand il avait promis ça, faisant semblant de dormir sur le siège arrière et il savait que l'ange comprenait pourquoi il était parti. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Cas le regardait. Il s'obligeait a penser que l'ange était surement mieux ou il était, et qu'il avait promis a Sam de rester avec Lisa et de refaire sa vie ce qui inclueait couper entièrement les ponts avec la vie de chasseur, y compris Cas.

Il y a des moments ou il souhaiterait avoir pu dire non. Ou il souhaiterai avoir mentit a son frère et avoir brisé sa promesse mais c'était trop tard maintenant et il le savait.

Il y a des moment ou Bobby lui manquait. Des moments ou Ellen et Jo lui manquait, parfois Cas. Des moments ou même ce batard de Crowley lui manquait. Enfin, si Crowley était ici, il lui foutrait surement son poing dans la gueule. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était Sam qui lui manquait.

Il était vraiment têtu, mais c'était un super bon chasseur et vraiment un gas bien. Et ça lui manquait de le taquiner sur le fait qu'il faisait trop de recherches ou qu'il n'avait jamais les bonnes infos ou qu'il se faisait toujours prendre dans ces histoire de démons auxquels ils avaient a faire. Ca lui manquait de ne plus utiliser toute l'eau chaude de la salle de bain et de rire quand Sam se plaignait. Ca lui manquait de ne plus monter le son de la musique dans sa voiture pour faire taire Sam quand il voulait parler de ses sentiments. Ca lui manquait de ne plus s'asseoir sous les étoiles, une bière a la main, dans un silence confortable avec le gosse. Ca lui manquait de ne plus avoir quelqu'un qui surveillait ses arrières.

En parlant de ça, ça lui manquait aussi de ne plus avoir un ange lui étant dévoué et qu'il pouvait appeler parfois. Il savait qu'il avait souvent agit égoïstement dans sa façon de traité Cas, mais il connaissait aussi la dévotion que l'ange lui portait et toutes les fois ou le gas leur avaient sauvé la vie à lui et à son frère. Rien qu'en pensant a son regard bleu qu'il pourrait passer des heure a admirer, son coeur manqua un battement.

Il soupira en regardant le plafond. Après un long moment, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Lisa et souhaita, non pour la première fois, que ce sois Cas à côté de lui.

Le son de battements d'ailes remplit la pièce jusque là silencieuse. Dean ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se crispa visiblement, prêt à sauter du lit à tout moments. Un doux toucher rencontra son épaules et il tourna la tête pour trouver ces maudits yeux bleu légèrement éclairé par la douce lumière provenant des réverbère devant la fenêtre.

« **Cas?** » Murmura-t- il, s'asseyant. L'ange le regarda simplement avec un triste sourire. Lisa fit un bruit dans son sommeille et se retourna, détournant l'attention des 2 hommes. Dean se leva lentement du lit et ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol froid. « **Discutons en bas.** » dit-t-il, ses yeux se posant encore sur Cas alors qu'il marchait silencieusement vers la porte.

Il passèrent devant la chambre de Ben et descendirent les escaliers vers la cuisine ou Dean pris 2 bières dans le réfrigérateur et les ouvrit aussi silencieusement que possible. Castiel accepta la sienne quand Dean demanda, « **Donc, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans le coin, Cas?** »

« **Tu a l'air bien** » répondit l'ange, prenant un moments pour regarder la pièce. « **Ca fait combien de temps?** »

« **Sept mois** » répondit automatiquement Dean, s'appuyant sur le comptoir pendant que Cas se tenait a proximité. « **Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question**. »

Cas le regarda et son regard suffit a arrêter le coeur de Dean. « **Tu pensais a moi et j'avais du temps libre donc je suis venu.** »

« **Du temps libre? Sur quoi travaille tu?** »

« **Il y a une guerre en ce moment, Dean. J'essayais ... de régler le problème.** »

« **Et qu'est ce que ça donne?** »

«** Pas grand chose.** »

Dean décida d'abandonner le sujet à la vue de l'expression sombre et frustré sur le visage de l'ange. « **Cas...** » Commença-t-il, un peu nerveux tout à coup.

« **Oui, Dean?** »

« **Si tu... hum, si tu a su que je pensais à toi, est ce que ça signifie que tu écoutais vraiment ce que je pensais?** » demanda-t-il. Cas pencha un peu la tête et Dean pris une autre gorgée de bière, la gorge subitement asséché.

«** Je ne lisait pas dans tes pensées si c'est ce que tu demande.** »

Dean soupira de soulagement et il sourit naturellement en disant, « **Oh, bien.** »

«** Pourquoi? Y a -t- il quelque chose que je devrait savoir?** »

Castiel se rapprocha soudain de Dean et c'est comme si son regard voyait comment Dean se sentait au plus profond de son âme. «** Hum, non?** » marmonna Dean, légèrement énervé.

«** Est ce que tu vas bien, Dean?** » demanda Castiel, le scrutant sans aucun scrupule pour son espace personnel, malgré toutes les fois où Dean lui avait fait remarqué. Ses yeux étaient plissé d'inquiétude et sa bouche... sa bouche était une ligne ferme de lèvres douce que si il se rapprochait un peu il pourrait..

« **Bien, Je vais bien.** ». Dean s'accrocha au bord du comptoir, sa bière maintenant oublié juste à côté de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait cette réaction juste parce que Cas s'était rapproché de lui. Il ne devrait pas ressentir ça, mais il pouvait juste-

« **Si tu vas bien, je devrais-** »

« **-l'embrasser** »

« **-partir...** » Castiel se tut quand Dean attrapa sa cravate et le rapprocha de lui, pressant leurs lèvres ensembles. L'ange sembla choqué pendant un temps et Dean le repoussa presque, mais il fut heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait quelque secondes plus tard. Castiel le poussa sur le comptoir, une de ces mains trouvant la hanche de Dean pendant que l'autre les stabilisaient sur le bord du comptoir.

Dire que Dean était surpris par la réponse de l'ange serait un euphémisme, mais il préférait mourir plutôt que de mettre fin aux mouvements brut de cette bouche sur la sienne. Tout ce qu'il pouvait gouter, c'était Cas et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'était Cas et tout autour de lui c'était juste Cas et Oh seigneur, ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Dean fut forcé de le repoussé pour respirer et il était sur que les choses auraient été plus loin si ils ne s'étaient pas séparé maintenant.

«** Je suppose que tu vas plus que bien.** » souffla doucement Castiel, ses mains tenant toujours Dean en place.

« **Ouai** » haleta Dean, un sourire essoufflé sur les lèvres.

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux quand il entendirent le son de deux pieds se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « **Dean?** » demanda Ben, se frottant les yeux.

« **Hey, gamin.** » Dit Dean, Castiel s'éloignant rapidement.

« **A qui tu parle?** » demanda Ben, les yeux bouffis.

« **Quelqu'un... d'important.** » Il fit une pause comme Ben regardait autour de lui. « **Retourne au lit, tu as école demain.** » le pressa -t- il, retournant le gosse par les épaules et le dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Quand il retourna dans la cuisine, il trouva Castiel le regardant avec amusement. « **Je devrais y aller.** » Dit-il, son sourire se fanant soudain.

« **Tu reviendra encore, n'est ce pas? **» Demanda Dean, se rapprochant.

L'ange le regarda, le regard indéchiffrable. «** Je ne peux rien te promettre, Dean.** »

« **Essaye** » C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion et Castiel acquiesça après un moment. Dean vint plus près et il se sentit un peu mieux quand Cas combla la distance entre eux pour un nouveau baiser. Trop tôt, Castiel partis, s'envolant quelque part au loin et Dean retourna dans son lit. Mais au lieu de regarder le plafond et de penser à toutes les personnes qu'il lui manquait, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et une douce sensation s'installa dans son coeur, qui lui donna l'espoir d'un jour surmonter la douleur qu'il ressentait encore après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.


End file.
